missingcullens
by silver blood rule
Summary: Once Renesmee was born and Bella awake as a vampire noone would let Bella near Renesmee they didn't trust her newborn instincts around Renesmee. So Bella took Renesmee and ran  now six years later Bella and Renesmee have moved back to Forks...
1. Chapter1

When i left six years ago i left my Edward behind and it hurts every day to be away from him but they wouldn't let me near Renesmee because i was a new born (FLASHBACK) everytime i would come back from a hunt with Edward or Jasper or whomever i would rush in to try to catch a glimpse of Renesmee before they would go away holding her away from me an if i ever stepped in the direction to where she was all hands would rush to me to hold me back and they would tell me to go for a hunt but what could i do... i couldn't watch my baby grow up in another woman's arms especially Rose's with jacob even getting to hold her everyone to hold her but her own mother i was sooo sad i couldn't take it anymore i was thinking about go away for awhile and come back see if they trust me around her...but by then i would have missed her whole childhood and she might not even know me. Everytime she reaches for me rose and Jacob will take her someplace to occupy her mind with some new toy or somthing anything to draw the attention away from me her own mother. Rose has waited so long to have her own child that she wants Renesmee to reach out to her not me but Renesmee knows im her mom atleast they told her that but she already know from the moment she saw me before i was a vampire. Soo i had to think of something and fast they were so protective of Renesmee they would hold her at all times her feet have never touched the ground not once and 3 of them or around her ataleast al the time usually all of them around her but my i wasn't ever allowed near her soo i out my unreadable mind to use i decided to take Renesmee and run as fast and as hard as possible live somewhere new till she was old enough and then come back to live in forks by then the cullens will be long gone and the pack will have died off well atleats Seth Jacob Sam & Leah but i would have't to move fast fast evn for a vampire kinda fast and i would hav't to wait till the right time to do it and i did it was 1 week from when i had completed my plan that the opportunity came upp i was sitting upstairs when i heard that Renesmee was being left alone with Jacob while everyone was hunting ...i ran down the stairs so Quick that jacob was blindsided even for a wolf and i grabbed Renesmee and ran soo fast and hard i was sure i would be tired once i hit my destination evn as a vampire i heard Jacob howl and then 2 more howls following and then running behind me i sped up and i ran all the way to Alaska and hid no trace as far as i could hear see smell or sense i started to run i found a empty house and then i knew i would hav't to start my new life here with Renesmee and make me own money and not go back to forks for a long long time but already i was missing my family the dull ache of when Edward had left me in the woods so long ago ..it was coming back but for a different reason i was missing them already and feel like a cheat for running and stealing Renesmee away from them oh Renesmee a precious imprint granddaughter daughter niece they would mourn both of them but im sure they would miss Renesmee first and be furious and mad at her for awhile before they would miss her.


	2. Chapter 2

When i left six years ago i left my Edward behind and it hurts every day to be away from him but they wouldn't let me near Renesmee because i was a new born (FLASHBACK) everytime i would come back from a hunt with Edward or Jasper or whomever i would rush in to try to catch a glimpse of Renesmee before they would go away holding her away from me an if i ever stepped in the direction to where she was all hands would rush to me to hold me back and they would tell me to go for a hunt but what could i do... i couldn't watch my baby grow up in another woman's arms especially Rose's with jacob even getting to hold her everyone to hold her but her own mother i was sooo sad i couldn't take it anymore i was thinking about go away for awhile and come back see if they trust me around her...but by then i would have missed her whole childhood and she might not even know me. Everytime she reaches for me rose and Jacob will take her someplace to occupy her mind with some new toy or somthing anything to draw the attention away from me her own mother. Rose has waited so long to have her own child that she wants Renesmee to reach out to her not me but Renesmee knows im her mom atleast they told her that but she already know from the moment she saw me before i was a vampire. Soo i had to think of something and fast they were so protective of Renesmee they would hold her at all times her feet have never touched the ground not once and 3 of them or around her ataleast al the time usually all of them around her but my i wasn't ever allowed near her soo i out my unreadable mind to use i decided to take Renesmee and run as fast and as hard as possible live somewhere new till she was old enough and then come back to live in forks by then the cullens will be long gone and the pack will have died off well atleats Seth Jacob Sam & Leah but i would have't to move fast fast evn for a vampire kinda fast and i would hav't to wait till the right time to do it and i did it was 1 week from when i had completed my plan that the opportunity came upp i was sitting upstairs when i heard that Renesmee was being left alone with Jacob while everyone was hunting ...i ran down the stairs so Quick that jacob was blindsided even for a wolf and i grabbed Renesmee and ran soo fast and hard i was sure i would be tired once i hit my destination evn as a vampire i heard Jacob howl and then 2 more howls following and then running behind me i sped up and i ran all the way to Alaska and hid no trace as far as i could hear see smell or sense i started to run i found a empty house and then i knew i would hav't to start my new life here with Renesmee and make me own money and not go back to forks for a long long time but already i was missing my family the dull ache of when Edward had left me in the woods so long ago ..it was coming back but for a different reason i was missing them already and feel like a cheat for running and stealing Renesmee away from them oh Renesmee a precious imprint granddaughter daughter niece they would mourn both of them but im sure they would miss Renesmee first and be furious and mad at her for awhile before they would miss her.. :\

im sorry guys im new to fanfiction and i've wanted to publish a story for soo long and now that i finally havae i have spent 2 hours looking to where i can upload a new chapter and i cant fin it i click this thing called upload ch but i dont get to write anything and i dont know where to get my reviews so i would need a good explanation on how to do these things but i can't get them if i can't read my reviews soo maybe u guys could help me by emailing it to me at please i have soo many ideas for my new story but i cant do anything with these ideas because i dont know how to upload or look at comments sorry please help!


	3. Chapter 3

When i left six years ago i left my Edward behind and it hurts every day to be away from him but they wouldn't let me near Renesmee because i was a new born (FLASHBACK) everytime i would come back from a hunt with Edward or Jasper or whomever i would rush in to try to catch a glimpse of Renesmee before they would go away holding her away from me an if i ever stepped in the direction to where she was all hands would rush to me to hold me back and they would tell me to go for a hunt but what could i do... i couldn't watch my baby grow up in another woman's arms especially Rose's with jacob even getting to hold her everyone to hold her but her own mother i was sooo sad i couldn't take it anymore i was thinking about go away for awhile and come back see if they trust me around her...but by then i would have missed her whole childhood and she might not even know me. Everytime she reaches for me rose and Jacob will take her someplace to occupy her mind with some new toy or somthing anything to draw the attention away from me her own mother. Rose has waited so long to have her own child that she wants Renesmee to reach out to her not me but Renesmee knows im her mom atleast they told her that but she already know from the moment she saw me before i was a vampire. Soo i had to think of something and fast they were so protective of Renesmee they would hold her at all times her feet have never touched the ground not once and 3 of them or around her ataleast al the time usually all of them around her but my i wasn't ever allowed near her soo i out my unreadable mind to use i decided to take Renesmee and run as fast and as hard as possible live somewhere new till she was old enough and then come back to live in forks by then the cullens will be long gone and the pack will have died off well atleats Seth Jacob Sam & Leah but i would have't to move fast fast evn for a vampire kinda fast and i would hav't to wait till the right time to do it and i did it was 1 week from when i had completed my plan that the opportunity came upp i was sitting upstairs when i heard that Renesmee was being left alone with Jacob while everyone was hunting ...i ran down the stairs so Quick that jacob was blindsided even for a wolf and i grabbed Renesmee and ran soo fast and hard i was sure i would be tired once i hit my destination evn as a vampire i heard Jacob howl and then 2 more howls following and then running behind me i sped up and i ran all the way to Alaska and hid no trace as far as i could hear see smell or sense i started to run i found a empty house and then i knew i would hav't to start my new life here with Renesmee and make me own money and not go back to forks for a long long time but already i was missing my family the dull ache of when Edward had left me in the woods so long ago ..it was coming back but for a different reason i was missing them already and feel like a cheat for running and stealing Renesmee away from them oh Renesmee a precious imprint granddaughter daughter niece they would mourn both of them but im sure they would miss Renesmee first and be furious and mad at her for awhile before they would miss her.. :\

(end of flashback)

it was our first night in forks again it brings up so many memories from when i was human no matter how fuzzy they are i still remember and everyday my heart breaks a little more being away from my family and renesmee's father but i hope we came back for the best i told renesmee that her family ook her away from me and i needed her back she has pictures of her father and knows what she is but still wants to find her family ...our family and all i can say is i not so sure i'll be able to stop her my will to be away from my faimly is becoming harder everyday.


End file.
